Me quitaron mi vida pero es mía
by alcai drangeel
Summary: Una injusticia hará que natsu page una condena de 8 años. En el lapso de este tiempo perderá su vida, a las personas que amaba. Al salir ¿Qué le esperara? ¿Podrá recuperar su vida o comenzara de nuevo?


**Fairy tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen porque son de Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**-dialogo normal **

**Narración **

** (Cambio de escena o lugares)**

**"pensamientos cortos"**

**Pov recuerdos **

** Me quitaron mi vida pero es mía**

El astro rey hacia su aparición, dando comienzo a un nuevo día en la hermosa ciudad de magnolia. Parecía un día común y corriente las personas muy activas caminaban de un lugar a otro, realizando sus trabajos y quehaceres como todos los días.

(En el aeropuerto de magnolia)

-como que recién estas en camino-decía un pelinegro de ojos rojos-no me importa que te estuvieras despidiendo de lucy, sabias que tenias venir temprano-expreso en un tono molesto el pelinegro.

"este baka, siempre es lo mismo con el-pensaba tras colgar el teléfono"

(En la carretera vía al aeropuerto)

-maldición se me hizo tarde –renegaba un pelirosa-ya falta poco, espero que gajeel no me mate cuando me vea-digo mientras una gota de sudor recorría su nuca.

Estaciono su auto y salió a toda prisa de él. Ingreso al edificio lo más rápido que pudo y buscaba con la mirada a alguien, cuando lo diviso se acerco y saludo alegremente al pelinegro que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y sentado en una banca, su sonrisa desapareció al ver la mirada que le dedico el pelinegro.

Después de casi rogar por su vida y de obtener la resignación de parte de Gajeel. Ambos se dirigieron a comprar el respectivo boleto para su viaje, tras esperar algunos minutos recibieron los boletos y se sentaron en espera al llamado de aborde del avión.

-Es horrible porque a mí, no quiero, no quiero subirme a esa cosa-decía el pelirosa caminando de un lado al otro con desesperación.

-¡Ya cállate!-grito el pelinegro, pareces un neko con miedo al agua.

-No puedo me voy a marear apenas me suba, no sabes que mal me siento, estúpido gajeel-dijo el pelirosa con el seño fruncido.

-A quien le dices estúpido-¡idiota!-respondió gajeel-justo en el momento que parecía iban a comenzar a pelear en medio pasillo del aeropuerto.

-¡Gajeel-kun!-exclamaba una peliazul que recién llegaba al lugar.

-Qué bueno que aun no se ha marchado, juvia pensaba que no llegaría a tiempo- dijo juvia un poco agitada por la carrera que había hecho.

-Juvia que haces aquí, no deberías estar con levy-dijo el pelinegro.

-Eso es lo que venía a decirle-dijo la peliazul.

-¿Qué le paso algo a levy?-expreso con un tono de preocupación el pelinegro.

-Ella está a punto de dar a luz-dijo juvia tratando de calmar un poco a gajeel.

Pero causo todo lo contrario, gajeel comenzó a correr de un lado a otro más preocupado que antes y nervioso por no saber qué hacer. Hasta que se escucho una gran carcajada, gajeel se detuvo de en seco y miro de quien se trataba era natsu que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- ¿por qué te ríes idiota?-decía mientras se iba acercando a él.

pero al llegar natsu le dio una palmada en la espalda y digo.

-Deberías estar feliz vas a ser padre y qué diablos haces aquí aun, mueve tu trasero y ve con ella, y después quien es el idiota-dijo el pelirosa que se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora.

-Pero-¡pero nada!-interrumpió el pelirosa a gajeel que iba a hablar.

-No te preocupes hierrito. yo me encargo de todo ve con levy, ella te necesita a su lado en este momento.

-gracias-fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo del dichoso aeropuerto.

Por otro lado juvia lo observaba alejarse y sonreía por la acción del pelinegro.

-cierto juvia también tiene que ir con levy-san, adiós natsu-san que tenga buen viaje-dijo antes de retirarse en la misma dirección que se había ido el pelinegro.

-Adiós-correspondió al gesto el pelirosa.

"me gustaría tener hijos con lucy".

Los pasajeros del vuelo a parís por favor abordar la puerta 7, se escuchaba por los altavoces.

-ese es mi vuelo-dijo el pelirosa para sí mismo, pero todos lo que estaban cerca lo escucharon.

-diablos subirme a esa cosa, tengo ganas de vomitar-decía el pelirosa mientras caminaba pesadamente y arrastraba su equipaje.

Al divisar la puerta con el numero que anunciaron se comenzó a adentrar en dirección a ella. Se percato que no había nadie que verificara su boleto, pero le importo poco y solamente entro.

Una vez adentro de la aeronave busco su asiento y se acomodo allí, como se sentía mareado debido a su intolerancia a los transportes se quedo dormido inmediatamente.

(en la pasillos del aeropuerto)

-Vamos sígame-decía un mujer uniformada.

- si ya voy-decia un hombre que vestía un uniforme de mantenimiento y llevaba una escalera.

-es ahí, solo coloque el numero que falta-dijo la mujer señalando la pared donde se anunciaba el numero de la puerta de ingreso.

-ya esta-dijo el hombre luego de colocar un numero donde señalaba la mujer.

-que bueno, cualquiera podría equivocarse de puerta-dijo la mujer más calmada.

(Dentro del avión)

El avión en el que estaba natsu estaba a punto de despegar y el pelirosa dormía plácidamente.

-señor-dijo una azafata intentando despertar al pelirosa.

-Mmm….decía el pelirosa entre abriendo sus ojos.

-vamos a despegar, por favor abróchese el cinturón de seguridad-dijo la azafata al ver que el pelirosa había despertado dicho esto se retiro.

Natsu se abrocho rápidamente su cinturón y se sintió mareado al sentir como se comenzaba a mover el avión, así que quedo fuera de combate.

(En el hospital de magnolia)

-A un lado tengo que pasar- decía un pelinegro que se abría paso, entre las personas que estaban en ese pasillo.

A lo lejos diviso una cabellera rubia, inmediatamente que supo de quien se trataba y corrió asía ella.

-¡Lucy!-dijo un pelinegro llegando donde se encontraba la rubia.

-¡Gajeel al fin llegas!-dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Dónde esta levy?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-Esta dentro del quirófano-explico la rubia.

-tengo que entrar y acompañarla-dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a lugar que le dijo la rubia.

Cuando planeaba entrar salió del cuarto un hombre con de bata blanca y con un historial clínico en la mano.

-Familiares de la señora McGarden-dijo el médico en voz alta.

-yo soy su esposo-dijo rápidamente el pelinegro.

-bueno su señora acaba de dar a luz, no tuvimos ningún inconveniente en el parto. Dentro de unos minutos será trasladada a su habitación y así podrá hablar con ella y ver a su hijo, eso era todo lo que tenía que decirle ah! y felicidades es un niño muy sano-expreso el doctor antes de marcharse.

Al recibir la noticia gajeel se quedo como piedra por unos minutos.

-¡soy padre!-grito a todo pulmón el pelinegro rebosando de felicidad.

-¡felicidades Gajeel!-dijo lucy igual de feliz que el pelinegro.

Una vez preguntaron a una enfermera donde se encontraba la habitación de levy, se dirigieron a la habitación.

-¡Levy-chan!-dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Lu-chan!-imito la peliazul a la rubia al decir su nombre.

Lucy corrió hacia levy y el abrazo mientras la felicitaba y miraba al pequeño bebe que tenía su amiga en sus brazos.

-qué lindo es-dijo la rubia encantado con el bebe.

En ese momento son interrumpidas por una voz.

-levy..!-dijo gajeel entrando a la habitación y dirigiéndose a donde estaba la peliazul.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto el pelinegro a su esposa.

-bien, pensaba que estas de viaje-expreso la peliazul.

-ah! Eso, salamander me va a cubrir-dijo gajeel recordando lo que le digo el pelirosa.

El pelinegro poso su mirada en levy y vio a un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, se acerco más a ella para poder observar mejor a la pequeña criatura.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de levy, al ver la manera en que su esposo miraba al pequeño.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?-le pregunto la peliazul a gajeel.

-¿si puedo?-pregunto el pelinegro dudoso y temeroso de si podría cargar algo tan pequeño sin lastimarlo.

-claro, eres su padre después de todo-dijo levy animándolo para que lo hiciera.

Al tener a su hijo en sus brazos, esa sensación de ternura, inocencia y pureza que le transmitía ese bebe lo hizo saber que desde ahora era su responsabilidad de cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Lucy y Levy observaba como gajeel sonreía al ver a su hijo y sin poder evitarlo sonrieron con ternura por la escena. Quizás gajeel era del tipo de personas que no mostraba tan fácil cuando se sentía feliz, casi siempre era muy serio solo únicamente levy podría saber con exactitud cómo se sentía y verlo sonreír naturalmente. Pero con los demás era un poco cerrado en eso de mostrar sus emociones.

Se escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta. Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba era juvia quien se veía agitada al parecer venia corriendo.

-juvia está cansada-pero de repente se percato de el bebe que tenia gajeel en sus brazos y de un momento a otro se acerco para poder verlo.

-es hermoso, juvia quiere tener un bebe con gray-sama y se perdió en su mundo de imaginación.

A todos los presente al imaginar en qué pensaba juvia y conociendo sus ocurrencias, se les resbalo una gota de sudor por la nuca.

Los doctores le habían informado a gajeel que levy debía permanecer por lo menos un día en el hospital y luego la darían de alta. Lucy y juvia permanecieron allí hasta que acabo la hora de visita a gajeel por ser el esposo de levy le permitieron estar a su lado, hasta que fuera dada de alta.

Antes de marcharse la rubia y la peliazul se despidieron emotivamente de su amiga, prometiéndole ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

(Afuera del hospital)

-juvia quiere decirle a gray-sama lo hermoso que es el hijo de levy-san-decía la peliazul con un brillo en los ojos.

-es cierto gray no vino-expreso la rubia.

-gray-sama está trabajando y con todo el apuro no le avise-dijo la peliazul.

-ah ya veo-dijo la rubia entendiendo el porqué de la ausencia del pelinegro.

-cierto juvia ¿tu viste a natsu?-pregunto la rubia a la peliazul.

-si, natsu-san estaba a punto de abordar el avión cuando juvia llego.

-¿y como estaba?-volvió a hacer otra pregunta acerca del estado de su pelirosa.

-uh..! Estaba que gritaba y con cara de mareo por subirse al avión-respondió la peliazul.

-ya lo imaginaba, "nunca cambia"-dijo y pensó la rubia con resinación.

(En el avión)

Un hombre misterioso caminaba por los estrechos pasillos del avión, se veía asustado y cargaba un pequeño bolso negro. En el sitio donde se encontraba natsu había pocos pasajeros. El extraño hombre al ver esto se adentro mas en el sitio mirando en todas las direcciones vio que casi todos los que se encontraban allí estaban dormidos o realizando otras actividades y no le prestaban atención se detuvo justo alado de uno de los asientos observo en todas las direcciones, vio una equipaje en el estante de arriba del asiento y al dueño de este plácidamente dormido, rápidamente introdujo la pequeña bolsa en el equipaje de esa persona y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo.

-En unos minutos vamos a aterrizar, preparasen para el aterrizaje- decía el pelito de la aeronave por el altavoz.

El pelirosa comenzó a despertar al oír el aviso, pero se sentía muy mareado así que rogaba porque aterrizaran pronto.

Una vez en tierra todos los pasajeros comenzaron desabordar la aeronave y con ellos un ya recuperado natsu.

El pelirosa caminaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto pero había algo raro no reconocía el idioma de los anuncios, ni reconocía el lugar. El ya varias veces había viajado a parís y conocía el lugar, su pregunta ahora era donde diablos estaba.

Seguía caminando y en busca de ayuda para poder ubicarse en donde estaba pero nadie hablaba su idioma así que decidió preguntar a algún trabajador del aeropuerto, cuando se dirigía a preguntar a unas de las chicas de atención extrañamente algo lo detuvo, alguien se interpuso en su camino al parecer eran policías al darse cuenta se abalanzaron sobre él y le decían algo que no entendía, lo esposaron y imposibilitaron de moverse. Uno de los policías que poseía uno de esos perros especialistas en detección de narcóticos agarro su equipaje y comenzó a revisarlo, saco de allí una bolsa color negra y se la restregó en la cara.

No supo en qué momento lo subieron en un carro y lo llevaron a un tipo de delegación.

-diablos sáqueme de aquí-gritaba el pelirosa mientras pateaba los barrotes de fiero de la celda donde lo metieron.

En ese momento apareció un policía y con un bastón golpeo la celda donde estaba natsu.

-ustedes los japonesillos creen que pueden venir a nuestro país y intentar traficar droga sin ser descubiertos, pues pensaron mal aquí hacemos pagar a todos-dijo en un tono de superioridad el policía.

-yo no he traído nada de eso, ni si quiera sé donde estoy-dijo el pelirosa con enojo.

-si claro que no sabes nada y eres inocente-dijo el policía con sarcasmo.

Natsu iba a contestarle pero antes de que pudiera hablar lo interrumpió.

-mejor resígnate pasaras toda tu vida bajo las rejas-dijo el policía antes de irse.

Paso toda la noche en ese lugar sucio y viejo. Aunque protesto nadie lo tomo en cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente lo despertaron tirándole un balde de agua y golpeándolo, aunque se intento defender poco podía hacer ya que no podía moverse.

Lo hicieron ingresar en un carro y lo llevaron a una especie de juzgado.

Luego ingreso a un tipo de corte y allí estaba un juez, lo hicieron sentarse en la aparte de adelante había pocas personas.

-estamos aquí reunidos para el dictar sentencia por el delito de tráfico de estupefacientes en contra del Sr. Natsu Dragneel-dijo un hombre a lado del juez.

-como pueden traerme a un juicio, si ni siquiera me han dado un abogado o un medio defensa-dijo el pelirosa con indignación.

-silencio Sr. Dragneel, las reglas aquí la ponemos nosotros, no sabemos cómo sean las cosas en su país pero no me interesa, si quería un abogado tenía que contratar uno-dijo el juez.

-como voy a contratar un abogado, desde que llegue aquí me han mantenido encerrado y me quitaron todas mis pertenencias-grito natsu con un gran enojo.

-es una lástima, entonces procederé a dictar sentencia-expreso el juez.

-¡malditos!-dijo entre dientes el pelirosa.

-hoy 2 de agosto del año 2005, en el juzgado de la ciudad de Varsovia/Polonia. Declaro a Sr. Natsu Dragneel culpable de intento de tráfico de estupefacientes y se lo condena a 15 años de prisión sin derecho a fianza-termino de decir el juez.

-esto es una injusticia yo no he hecho nada de lo que se me acusa, ni siquiera sé porque estoy en este país ¡suelten me!-intentaba defenderse el pelirosa mientras era arrastrado por los policías.

-llévenselo-dijo el juez ordeno que lo sacaran de allí.

De nuevo se vio siendo metido a la fuerza a un carro. Cuando llegaron a su destino aprecio una enorme fortaleza, las puertas del lugar se abrieron de par a par permitiendo el ingreso del auto. Una vez se detuvo el auto lo obligaron a bajar ya dentro del lugar le quitaron la ropa y le arrojaron otra para que se la ponga ese era su uniforme de presidiario. Fue llevado a una celda al pasar entre los pasillos se escuchaban las cacharas que le decían otros reclusas pero como el no hablaba su idioma no entendía lo que decían, al juez y los además les entendió porque le hablaron en japonés.

(En la ciudad de magnolia)

-"es extraño natsu no ha llamado"-pensaba la rubia para sí misma.

Ring…se escucho el timbrar de un celular la joven rubia contesto.

-si-dijo esperando que la otra persona hablara.

-coneja me informaron que salamandra no ha llegado a parís-dijo el pelinegro llamado gajeel-

-¡Qué! ¿Y donde esta?-exclamo y pregunto la rubia.

-no lo sé, he estado tratando de ubicarlo pero pare como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra-dijo el pelinegro.

-Donde estas natsu-expreso la rubía con un tono de preocupación y colgando el teléfono.

** Nota: hola!- bueno aquí con mi nueva historia, el país que elegí fue al azar-espero que le guste. En el próximo capitulo verán mas personajes y una valiosa lección que aprenderá natsu y el pasar del tiempo. Se despide alcai sayonara. **


End file.
